Encounters
by JustMe1572
Summary: Ginny Weasley wakes one morning to find she spent the night with someone she can't remember. What will happen when she finds out who it was?
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Just a little story that popped into my head. Although this does take place in Harry's seventh year and Ginny's sixth year, the events of Malfoy/Snape killing Dumbledore are ignored. And I do realise the room of requirement would not be near the kitchens, but oh well.  
I do not own any characters or settings (I never claimed to).  
Enjoy.

-----

**Encounters**

Chapter 1

Ginny Weasly wasn't usually like this. In fact, she had only been like this once before and afterwards when she and Hermione had woken the next morning with a fowl taste in their mouths and splitting headaches they had vowed to each other never to do it again. That had occurred last year when Ron was dating Lavender Brown and Hermione had asked Ginny for some company, which they had ended up spending in the kitchen with a bottle of fire whisky so Hermione could drown her sorrows.

This time, Ginny needed to drown her sorrows. She was alone and as she stumbled along the corridors of Hogwarts, way after curfew, she cursed herself for being so stupid. One, for letting herself fall for Harry Potter, and two, that she had drunk so much she was having a lot of trouble keeping quiet.

Just this afternoon, Ginny had spoken, or perhaps argued, with Harry about what was happening with them. Ginny was beginning to get fed up. Last year he had told her that they couldn't be together because she would be in danger, but over the summer he seemed to have forgotten that rule and they had continued their relationship anyway. Now that they had returned to Hogwarts, Harry had once again called it off, and this time Ginny knew he meant it. He had gone so far as to say that he had decided there whole relationship over the summer was a bad idea and he didn't want to be with her at all, even after all the danger would one day, hopefully, be over.

So, Ginny Weasley, prefect of Hogwarts and excellent student, had made her way to the kitchens for one glass of fire whiskey, which unfortunately had turned into so much more when she found the bottle.

As she was stumbling along now she heard some footsteps echoing down the halls, and when she halted and the footsteps continued, she knew they were not her own. _'Oh no, what am I going to do? I am going to have detention for months'_. She stood there frozen, not a broom closet in sight. Her usually bright mind was now failing her as it had turned to mush a long time ago, and she still hadn't moved as the footsteps gradually grew louder, which meant her capture was now imminent.

"Weasley?"

"Malfoy," Her stomach dropped. She would have much preferred a teacher to have come round the corner than the one and only Draco Malfoy, who, as was custom for a Weasley, she loathed, and she was sure he felt exactly the same way about her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with his usual scowl on his face. Again Ginny's mind failed her.

"Going to my common room. Not that it's any of your business" she tried to put him in his place, but she knew that had not worked.

"This corridor is no where near your common room Weaslette. It's near the kitchens though, which I suppose explains why you smell even worse than usual and why you can't stand up straight. What happened? Potter turn you down?" he laughed with his cold malicious laugh.

"You're such an ass Malfoy"

"Ooh, good comeback. Come on then, I may as well do my one act of kindness for the year and head you back towards your own dormitory." He grabbed her by the arm and started to lead her towards the Entrance Hall, but unfortunately she was having trouble coordinating her feet to walk and was almost falling over. "Oh surely you can walk Weaslette."

"Shut up Malfoy, and let go of me. I am not one of your sex girls to pick and choose from and I do not give you permission to come anywhere near me. Drunk or not."

"I would not even try to make you 'one of my sex girls' as you say. Even if you were throwing yourself all over me" He let go of her and began to walk back from where he had come.

"Yeah right. You are just the person to take advantage of a drunken girl. I bet anything that those rumours about you being a sex god aren't even true. I bet you made them up. You couldn't turn me on if you tried." Draco turned around and looked at her with a scowl.

"You wouldn't know what being turned on feels like. No doubt Potter has tried and failed." Ginny remained silent. She had never reached that stage with Harry, or any of her other previous boyfriends. She just never felt ready. And yet hear she was, basically challenging Malfoy to try. Her mushy brain was working overtime to try and figure out why she was saying these things, but not coming up with any answers. Draco continued speaking, "You wouldn't even let me try and prove myself anyway would you."

"Ha, see. You couldn't do it. Walking away like a coward."

"So you would let me have sex with you? Just to prove yourself?" Draco asked, almost laughing at the idea, but feeling furious at being called a coward.

"Yeah, cause then every time we passed each other in the corridor, I would know that I had humiliated you."

"Fine, let's go." He snapped.

"Go where?" Just as she said this, a door materialised on the wall beside them and Ginny realised they were next to the Room of Requirement. _'Why didn't this show itself when I wanted somewhere to hide? Stupid Room'_ Ginny thought. But her thoughts lingered on this no longer as Draco walked over and opened the door, revealing a small room containing just one bed and nothing else. Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the room, closing the door. Ginny was about to protest when Draco pulled out his wand and muttered a silencing charm on the door of the room, and she began to laugh.

"You think you're that good do you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do." Draco moved closer and was kissing her in an instant. Ginny forgot all about her protests.

-----

Ginny awoke the next morning in a very comfortable bed, which was spoiled by the fact that she had a splitting headache. 'I am never drinking again' she thought to herself. She rolled over to look at the ceiling, and all of a sudden realised she was not in her own four poster bed. And another thing, she was naked.

She sat up to look around this strange room. Her clothes were strewn all over the floor from the doorway of the room to the bed in which she now lay.

'Oh no, what have I done'. Ginny became scared. The last thing she could remember of last night was being in the kitchen with the bottle of fire whiskey. 'This is not good'. It was quite clear to her, due to her clothes being on the floor, and a slight feeling of pain, that she had lost her virginity last night. This was scary enough, how could she have been so stupid? But what was most scary, was that she had no idea who it was. Ginny began to panic now, she had to try and remember. But with all her might, she could not remember a single detail.

She got out of bed and began to gather her clothes to get dressed. As she was doing so she caught a whiff of the smell of cologne on her shirt. _'Fantastic, now all I have to do is go and smell every boy in Hogwarts. Even though the odds of two boys having the same cologne would be quite high'_. Ginny had no clue what to do. She exited the room to find the corridor thankfully empty, although it was a Saturday morning, or as far as she knew Saturday afternoon. Coming out into this corridor she realised she was in the Room of Requirement. Feeling more confused and scared she made her way quickly up to the Gryffindor common room and found Hermione sitting there reading a book. Ginny grabbed her arm and inexplicably dragged Hermione up to the girl's dormitories.

"I've done something terrible," she started and began to tell the whole story from her argument with Harry to how she woke up this morning not remembering a thing.

"OK. There's no reason to panic. You just have to try and remember who it was and then go after him and hex him for taking advantage of you while you were drunk." Hermione said after she had gotten over the initial shock.

"But I can't remember who it is Hermione, I've tried. All I have is this smell of cologne on my shirt as any clue and it's not going to help me. I'm so screwed, in more ways than one." Ginny replied.

"That's a horrible thing to say," Hermione said in disgust. "It looks like there's not much you can do until, maybe, your memory comes back, if it comes back. Otherwise maybe the guy will come to you, who knows. You just have to wait, and smell for cologne."

Ginny didn't reply. She knew Hermione was right, she was always right. But she still couldn't get rid of the dirty feeling she had and the sense of dread she had that she may never remember who her first was.

Over the next couple of weeks Ginny had not regained any of her memory of that night, and the boy in question had not made any appearance. Although she had begun to get used to the idea she could not change the past, she still had the same dirty feeling when her thoughts lingered on that night.

One Saturday morning, Ginny was in the library writing a Charms essay when someone she did not expect sat down next to her.

"Weaslette," said the voice of Draco Malfoy.

Ginny glared at him. "What do you want Malfoy?" She really didn't feel like dealing with him right now.

"Why so angry?" he asked in what she thought was supposed to be a sweet voice.

"I'm not angry Malfoy, I just don't like talking to you."

"Aww, you're just angry at me for proving you wrong the other week."

Ginny sighed. "What are you talking about?"

"You know your moaning and groaning. I'm glad I put that silencing spell on the door because you wouldn't shut up." Draco smirked. Ginny could tell he was enjoying this moment of torturing her.

"Whatever Malfoy". Ginny just rolled her eyes and went back to writing her essay.

Draco started laughing. "You don't remember do you?" Ginny's heart sunk and she stopped writing. She slowly turned her head to look straight at this evil boy currently tormenting her.

"Remember what?" she said through gritted teeth.

Draco leaned a little closer and as he did Ginny got a whiff of that familiar cologne she had smelt on her shirt, and her heart sunk even further. "Our wonderful night in the Room of Requirement." She began to feel sick. She immediately gathered up her work and ran out of the library, leaving Draco sitting there with a smile on his face.

She kept running, not knowing where to go. Deciding that she needed air she began to head outside. Pushing her way through many students she made it outside and continued to run. Running until she realised she had nowhere to go. She stopped on the edge of the Great Lake, thankful it was lunch time and most students where inside eating. She sat down, her head in her hands, tears streaming down her face.

_'It can't be true. It can't be true,'_ she thought. But deep down, Ginny knew it was. '_What have I done'_. As she was sitting there, it all came back to her in one moment. Malfoy, kissing her, touching her, pleasuring her as she enjoyed every moment of it. Ginny shivered, even though it wasn't cold. She'd enjoyed it. Once again Ginny began to feel sick. She sat next to the lake for a long time and couldn't stop herself from bringing back those memories and thinking how much she had enjoyed the experience. Although she hated herself for it she began to feel less sick as time went on and she began to feel as if she wanted the experience again.

_'Don't be stupid Ginny, it's Malfoy. You should never have done it in the first place, you can't do it again'._ She would just have to avoid Malfoy as much as possible.

She gathered her stuff up that she had dropped beside her and began a slow walk back to the castle. As she walked along a corridor, she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't hear someone approaching her from behind. The person grabbed her and pushed her up against a nearby wall, pinning her arms before Ginny had time to react. Unfortunately, the person was, once again, Malfoy.

"What do you want?!?" Ginny asked forcefully.

"Just seeing if you wanted a second taste?" Draco replied with a smirk on his face.

With him so close Ginny had a flash of memory of Draco running his hands down her body. She shook her head to make it go away. "I can't believe you would take advantage of me like that Malfoy. I wouldn't have thought even you would do something like that."

"Actually on that night you told me you expected I would, which is probably why I did. So that I wouldn't disappoint."

"Let go of me."

He didn't. "You enjoyed it Weaslette, admit it. Then I'll let go."

"I'm not telling you anything that will make your ego even bigger."

"Then I'm not letting go." Draco leaned forward and kissed Ginny on the neck. Once again Ginny's mind flashed with images of what had happened and she felt herself flush. Draco laughed when he heard her sigh with pleasure and looked up to see her bright red face. "See, I told you. I'll take that as an admission. Cya later Weaslette, let me know when you want seconds." He winked, let Ginny go and walked off.

Ginny remained frozen where she stood. Why did she let him do that? _'Because you liked it,'_ she thought. "Oh my god," she said aloud. She slid down the wall to sit on the floor. She had to admit to herself. She once again, had enjoyed her encounter with Draco Malfoy. But that just meant that she had to work really hard to avoid him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Avoiding Draco Malfoy was really hard. Ginny had forgotten about the fact she would see him 3 times a day at meals, so she just tried as hard as she could to avoid eye contact. That was hard as well because she found herself looking at him whenever she though no one would notice. When he caught her looking at him he would wink at her, which infuriated her, but she still couldn't make herself stop. And her dreams were full of him, which made her wake up feeling awfully flushed. This had to stop, but Ginny had no idea how to do it.

Walking one day down the corridor with the Room of Requirement concealed she decided to try to ask the room to show her what she needed to fix all this. As expected, it didn't work, but as she was doing this she heard the voice of Draco Malfoy behind her again.

"Reminiscing Weaslette?" Ginny groaned.

"Why did you do this to me Malfoy?"

"You challenged me. I couldn't let you have the last word." He smirked. "I could let you have the last moan though."

Ginny scowled. "Fine, I liked it. Happy? Could you just leave me alone now?"

"I could never do that, but if we both enjoyed the experience, why don't we just keep doing it?"

Ginny was dumbfounded. "What? We can't do that! What are you thinking?"

"Sure we can," Draco replied. "It would just be meaningless sex, no strings attached. What do you think?" Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing and from the look on Draco's face he was serious. But she couldn't help but be curious. As Draco watched this indecision on her face he started to walk a little closer to Ginny and then pulled her towards himself just as, as it had done before, the Room of Requirement showed itself again. Draco pulled her again to the door and revealed the same room Ginny had woken up in. He pulled her in and closed the door, again putting a silencing charm on the door.

Ginny's mind was racing. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but she couldn't bring herself to stop what was happening. Her memory of how it had felt last time flashing before her eyes every time he came near her. So when Draco came up and began to kiss her, she kissed back. He quickly began to undress her, undoing her bra with great skill. Ginny began undoing the buttons of Malfoy's shirt, but fumbled a little. Draco stopped kissing her and laughed.

"I forgot you technically haven't done this before," Ginny felt very uncomfortable at this moment, but quickly forgot it when Draco said, "Don't worry Weaslette, it's just meaningless sex." He took off his own shirt and began to kiss her again, moving closer to the bed.

After it was over Draco disengaged himself from Ginny and stood up, immediately beginning to get dressed, while throwing Ginny's clothes to her also. Even though Ginny had it in her mind that people, after having sex, were supposed to lie in each others arms, she realised as she got dressed that that wouldn't have felt right with Malfoy. She now knew what he had meant by 'just sex' and a small smile crossed her face.

"So, shall we do this again sometime?" Draco asked once they were ready to leave the room.

"You really mean it Malfoy?"

"Yeah, we all need something to relieve the stress sometimes. This doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to you though."

"Ok then, fine." Ginny couldn't believe she had just agreed to that, but she had to admit to herself, it was really good. "How often is this going to happen?"

"When we feel like it. I'll give you some kind of sign. Cya later sex buddy." Draco left the room. Ginny stood for a moment collecting her thoughts. Draco Malfoy was her sex buddy. She thought that she should feel disgusted with herself. She thought she should feel that same dirty feeling she felt on the morning after the first time. But she didn't. She felt like her normal self again. Before she left the room she whispered a small "thankyou" to the Room, for showing her that sleeping with Malfoy again was what she had to do to fix her problems.

----

As the year went on Ginny kept up her 'sex buddy' deal with Malfoy. A wink had become the sign. During meals or passing each other in the corridor, if one of them caught the others eye with a wink, it was the cue to quickly find a way to the Room of Requirement. If either of them didn't want to, then they just avoided eye contact.

Sometimes it was quick before a lesson, or longer, during lunch, in the evenings or weekends. The Room of Requirement also altered its appearance as well. Sometimes a bedroom, beach, bathroom and even a broom closet. The broom closet actually became a favourite and it began to make a regular appearance.

Hermione was noticing a difference in Ginny as well. She seemed happier, but would not disclose what was going on whenever Hermione asked. When she asked Harry if he was the reason for this change, he said no, but he suddenly felt a small pang of jealousy, thinking that maybe someone else was responsible for this change.

One particular day Ginny was walking down a corridor on the way to the library and she passed Malfoy who was on his own. As they were alone, neither of them bothered to wink. They just started to walk with each other towards the room. However, along the way they came across a normal broom closet.

Draco stopped in front of it and opened the door. "Well?"

Ginny laughed. "Yeah why not?"

As always, both enjoyed the experience. Afterwards, instead of instantly beginning to get dressed they leant against each other, feeling the others warmth and their last kiss lingered just a little longer than usual.

"A job well done by me as usual," Draco said. Finally, moving away from Ginny.

She laughed. "And of course, I did nothing."

"You did a bit." Draco smiled. However when Ginny saw this smile she noticed it wasn't just a smirk like he would usually show, but a genuine smile. She paused, looking into his eyes, that weren't cold and dark as he smiled, but were warm and inviting. As Draco noticed her looking at him so intently his smile faltered and he looked away. He finished dressing and turned to look at Ginny again. "So.. I'll see you next time then."

Ginny smiled at him. "Yeah, you will."

"Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"I don't know. You just looked different for a second before. Like you were, nice, or something," At this Draco laughed.

"Ok, cya next time." But before leaving, he kissed Ginny quickly on the lips. Ginny became confused. Why did he kiss her? He never kissed her after they were done. Ginny decided that she just had to forget it for now and see if it happened again.

-----

The goodbye kiss became a regular thing, as did his smile that showed up more often now, but no matter what Ginny thought she might be feeling towards Malfoy, she told herself that it was nothing and that they were still 'just having sex'. But her heart began to flip flop every time she saw him and she wished for a wink every time. She wished for their last kiss to linger just a little longer.

Another problem was beginning to arise in Ginny's life. Harry Potter was once again showing her affection beyond friendship. He had begun grabbing her hand in the corridors or holding her as they sat in the common room. Ginny wasn't sure what to think about it. She had tried asking Harry about it, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Her only stress relieving time was her 'encounters' with Malfoy and she wasn't sure that she wanted them to stop, which of course, they would have to, if she got back with Harry.

Draco had noticed the rise in the number of 'encounters' and mentioned one day.

"You really like having sex with me don't you Weaslette?"

"What do you mean?"

"You want it more often lately. I'm happy to provide of course, I was just wondering."

"I don't know, I just find it stress relieving"

"You're stressed?"

"Are you caring Malfoy?"

"No, just wondering."

Ginny laughed. "I know you were."

Draco smiled, which made Ginny relax more. "Are the rumours true?" Draco asked.

"What rumours are they?"

"Weaslette you're pathetic. You should at least know rumours about yourself. Are you getting back with Potter."

Ginny paused, collecting her thoughts. "No, they aren't true. At least not yet."

"Not yet?"

"Don't worry Malfoy, I'm not going anywhere just yet. Of course, you wouldn't care would you? You'd just go find someone else." Ginny watched him carefully for a response, because in her mind she was thinking that she would hate it if that happened.

She saw him think about it for just a moment. She thought she saw just a little uncertainty in his eyes, but he said, "Of course I would. Cya Weaslette." He left without a goodbye kiss and Ginny couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day a rumour reached Ginny's ears. "Apparantly Draco Malfoy slept with Pansy Parkinson. Of course he sleeps with heaps of girls, but he's never openly gloated about it before. He was talking about it loudly in the Great Hall at breakfast for everyone to hear." Ginny tried to keep her reaction neutral and hoped she succeeded.

"Who cares? He can keep what's in his pants to himself as far as I'm concerned," she had said after being told. However, inside she was hurting. She knew she shouldn't, but she felt betrayed. The first moment that she could, she went outside, wanting to be alone and found herself crying. She hated herself for it, but she had to admit she had feelings for Draco Malfoy. '_You could never have a relationship with him Ginny,'_ she thought. '_There's no point getting upset over it.'_

As she sat there she came to a conclusion and decided to immediately act upon it.

She walked into the Great Hall to find everyone sitting down for dinner. She scanned around for the person she was looking for. Walked straight over to him, sat down and took his hand, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"What was that for Ginny?" he asked.

"I want to be with you Harry. And I know you want to be with me too." She looked up at Harry, smiling. "Stop playing with me, and just tell me what you really want."

Harry leant down to whisper in her ear, "Of course I want to be with you, I always have." And he kissed her gently on the lips. As they got up to leave the Great Hall, holding hands, Ginny's eyes caught Draco's. They watched each other the entire time Ginny walked out of the Hall. No wink came, from either person and finally, they broke eye contact. Both knew, that their escapades were over. Ginny walked away, although happy with her decision to be with Harry, feeling her heart breaking over Draco Malfoy.

-----

Ginny was enjoying being back with Harry, it just wasn't the same as before. But she was determined to make it work, no matter what she was feeling over Malfoy, she wanted to be with Harry.

One day she found herself mindlessly wandering the corridors, with nowhere in particular to go. She ended in front of the Room of Requirement. Looking up at it, she thought of Malfoy, just for a second, and it immediately revealed itself. She walked in, looking at that first small room with the small bed. She closed her eyes, letting herself remember back so long ago, and as she did so the door opened behind her.

It was Malfoy. "I saw you wander in here." He said with a smirk on his face. "You want to go again?" He made his way over to the bed and lay down. Ginny watched him and noticed his face was back to the cold face she had seen when they had first started their 'encounter.' She much preferred the laughing, smiling Malfoy.

"We can't do it Malfoy. I'm with Harry now." Ginny said. She could feel tears threatening to overflow.

Draco sat up on the bed. His expression still cold, but Ginny thought she saw some sadness in his eyes. "It's true then. You're actually back with Potter. Does he make you as happy as I could?"

"It's none of your business what we do in the bedroom."

"I don't mean about the sex. I mean in general." In that moment Ginny saw a complete change in him. His icy glare became sad and his eyes were pleading with her. "I made you happy didn't I? We had something."

Ginny could feel some tears slipping down her cheek. "It was just sex Draco."

"It was more than sex for a long time."

"Stop," Ginny turned around so she didn't have to look into his hurt eyes.

"Ginny, look at me and tell me honestly that it was just sex and I will let you go back to him."

She turned around. "Of course it became more than that. Being with you was like coming up for air from a cage I didn't know I was in. All I wanted was to be with you. But this wouldn't work. We wouldn't work." There was silence. Draco stood up from the bed and walked towards her, stopping within inches of her face. "It was just supposed to be sex." Ginny cried, tears streaming down her face.

Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. This time, they made love. When they kissed it was soft and passionate, when they touched it was light and caressing. They loved each other, and now both knew it.

As they lay together afterwards, in each others arms, Ginny smiled. She did not know what lay ahead. Whether they would face their families, or run away. What reason would she use to break it off with Harry?

But right now, none of that mattered. That would come later; Right now she had Draco, someone who loved her and whom she loved. Ginny Weasley knew, as she leaned over to kiss him that everything would be alright.

The End.


End file.
